90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
90's Kid: The Channel
90's Kid: The Channel is a fanmade channel created by fans of the 90's. It will air 90's shows and also a few 2000's shows we also grew up with. The channel will also air old commercials from the 50's-early 2000's, and bumpers from Nickelodeon, Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, ABC, CBS, Fox, The WB and PBS. Promo Announcer: "You miss all of the 90's shows? We loved Doug, Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Dexter, Ninja Turtles, Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, Billy & Mandy, Rocko, Brak and Zorak, Arthur, Berenstain Bears, Simpsons, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Rocket Power, The Weekenders, Arnold, Foster's, Clifford, Pecola, Sitting Ducks, Jacob Two-Two, All That, Kenan & Kel, Amanda Bynes, Catscratch, Even Stevens, Lizzie McGuire, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Lilo & Stitch, Recess, Mickey Mouse, Peanuts, Bobby's World, Looney Tunes, Tiny Toons, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Pepper Ann, Jungle Cubs, Science Court, Pelswick, Ginger, The Magic School Bus and other shows we loved back in the days. Don't worry! You can see them again on "90's Kid: The Channel!", a channel with all of the memorable shows we will never, ever forget! EVER! "90s Kid: The Channel!" a brand new 24-hour network, be there and don't miss all of these old shows we remember and never forget!" Programs 30's *Looney Tunes (Warner Bros.) *Happy Harmonies (MGM) 40's *Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera/Warner Bros.) 50's *Lassie (CBS/Syndication) *The Mickey Mouse Club (Disney) *The Ruff & Reddy Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Huckleberry Hound Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Quick Draw McGraw Show (Hanna-Barbera) 60's *The Yogi Bear Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Bugs Bunny Show (Warner Bros.) *The Flintstones (Hanna-Barbera) *The Jetsons (Hanna-Barbera) *Top Cat (Hanna-Barbera) *The Magilla Gorilla Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Johnny Quest (Hanna-Barbera) *Bewitched (ABC) *Flipper (NBC) *The Peter Potamus Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Atom Ant (Hanna-Barbera) *Secret Squirrel (Hanna-Barbera) *Peanuts (1964-2000 specials only) (Charles Schulz) *The Road Runner Show (Warner Bros.) *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Hanna-Barbera) *Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (PBS) *The Bill Cosby Show (NBC) *The Brady Bunch Show (ABC) *Sesame Street (Seasons 1-32 only) (PBS) 70's *The Mouse Factory (Disney) *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (Hanna-Barbera) *The Electric Company (1972) (PBS) *Zoom (1972) (PBS) *The Brady Kids (Filmation) *Lassie's Rescue Rangers (Filmation) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Filmation) *Happy Days (ABC) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour (Hanna-Barbera) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (Hanna-Barbera) *The Scooby-Doo Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Schoolhouse Rock! (Disney) *The Love Boat (ABC) *Pinwheel (Nickelodeon) *Fred Flintstone and Friends (Hanna-Barbera) *The New Fred and Barney Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Fred and Barney Meet the Thing (Hanna-Barbera) *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (Hanna-Barbera) *Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (Hanna-Barbera) 80's *The Flintstone Comedy Show (Hanna-Barbera) *Richie Rich (Hanna-Barbera) *Pee-Wee's Playhouse (CBS) *Square One Television (PBS) *Good Morning, Mickey! (Disney) *Donald Duck Presents (Disney) *Mousercise (Disney) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (Disney) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (Hanna-Barbera) *Reading Rainbow (Seasons 1-17 only) (PBS) *Muppet Babies (Jim Henson) *The Cosby Show (NBC) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (Hanna-Barbera) *The Berenstain Bears (1985) (CBS) *DuckTales (Disney) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (Disney) *The Wuzzles (Disney) *The Tracey Ullman Show (Fox) *Adventures of the Little Koala (Nickelodeon) *Noozles (Nickelodeon) *Garfield and Friends (CBS) *Full House (ABC) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Disney) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Hanna-Barbera) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Disney) *Eureeka's Castle (Nickelodeon) *The Simpsons (Seasons 1-13 only) (Fox) 90's *Bobby's World (Fox) *Tom & Jerry Kids (Hanna-Barbera/Fox) *Maya the Bee (Nickelodeon) *TaleSpin (Disney) *Tiny Toon Adventures (Warner Bros./Syndication/Fox) *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (NBC) *Salute Your Shorts (Nickelodeon) *Clarissa Explains It All (Nickelodeon) *Doug (Nickelodeon/Disney) *Rugrats (Nickelodeon) *The Ren & Stimpy Show (Nickelodeon) *Darkwing Duck (Disney) *Home Improvement (ABC) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (Nickelodeon) *Taz-Mania (Fox) *Hangin' With Mr. Cooper (ABC) *Mickey's Mouse Tracks (Disney) *Donald's Quack Attack (Disney) *Goof Troop (Disney) *Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-6 only) (PBS) *2 Stupid Dogs (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *The Moxy Show (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Raw Toonage (Disney) *Beavis and Butt-head (Seasons 1-7 only) (MTV) *The Nanny (CBS) *Animaniacs (Warner Bros./Fox) *Bonkers (Disney) *Rocko's Modern Life (Nickelodeon) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Syndication) *Sonic the Hedgehog (ABC) *All That (Seasons 1-6 only) (Nickelodeon) *Friends (NBC) *The Magic School Bus (PBS) *Kidsongs (PBS) *My Brother and Me (Nickelodeon) *Duckman (USA) *Gargoyles (Disney) *Aladdin (Disney) *Space Ghost Coast to Coast (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Nickelodeon) *What a Cartoon! (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Little Bear (Nickelodeon) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (Warner Bros.) *Katie and Orbie (PBS) *Wishbone (PBS) *Santo Bugito (CBS) *Gullah Gullah Island (Nickelodeon) *Pinky and the Brain (Warner Bros./Fox) *Freakazoid! (Warner Bros.) *The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (Disney) *The Puzzle Place (PBS) *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (PBS) *Arthur (Seasons 1-5 only) (PBS) *Dexter's Laboratory (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Waynehead (Warner Bros.) *Cosby (CBS) *Kenan & Kel (Nickelodeon) *KaBlam! (Nickelodeon) *Mighty Ducks (Disney) *Hey Arnold! (Nickelodeon) *Blue's Clues (Nickelodeon) *Science Court (ABC) *Daria (MTV) *King of the Hill (Seasons 1-5 only) (Fox) *The Angry Beavers (Nickelodeon) *The Ink and Paint Club (Disney) *Johnny Bravo (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Cow and Chicken (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *I Am Weasel (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Batman: The Animated Series (Warner Bros./Fox) *Pokemon (Seasons 1-7 only) (4Kids Entertainment/Syndication/Cartoon Network) *Ned's Newt (Fox) *Teletubbies (PBS) *Recess (Disney) *Pepper Ann (Disney) *CatDog (Nickelodeon) *Noddy (PBS) *Sonic Underground (UPN) *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Nickelodeon) *Histeria! (Warner Bros.) *The Wild Thornberrys (Nickelodeon) *Stressed Eric (NBC) *That '70s Show (Fox) *The Powerpuff Girls (Hanna-Barbera/Cartoon Network) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (Seasons 1-4 only) (Cartoon Network) *Zoom (1999) (PBS) *Zoboomafoo (PBS) *What's Inside Heidi's Head? (Noggin) *The Cat&Birdy Warneroonie PinkyBrain Big Cartoonie Show (Warner Bros.) *Family Guy (Seasons 1-3 only) (Fox) *Futurama (Seasons 1-4 only) (Fox) *The Weekenders (Disney) *Mickey Mouse Works (Disney) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3 only) (Nickelodeon) *Rocket Power (Nickelodeon) *Detention (Warner Bros.) *Batman Beyond (Warner Bros.) *Mike, Lu & Og (Cartoon Network) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Cartoon Network) *Dragon Tales (PBS) *Little Bill (Nickelodeon) *The Amanda Show (Nickelodeon) 2000's *Jackie Chan Adventures (Warner Bros.) *Boohbah (PBS) *Caillou (Seasons 1-3 only) (PBS) *Yes, Dear (CBS) *Stanley (Disney) *Pelswick (Nickelodeon) *Action League Now! (Nickelodeon) *Even Stevens (Disney) *Lizzie McGuire (Disney) *Disney's House of Mouse (Disney) *Lloyd In Space (Disney) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (4Kids Entertainment) *Samurai Jack (Cartoon Network) *Time Squad (Cartoon Network) *Harold and the Purple Crayon (HBO Family) *Whatever Happenend to... Robot Jones? (Cartoon Network) *!Mucha Lucha! (Warner Bros.) *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (Cartoon Network) *Codename: Kids Next Door (Cartoon Network) *Sitting Ducks (Cartoon Network) *Pecola (Cartoon Network) *Jacob Two-Two (Season 1 only) (Cartoon Network) *Kim Possible (Disney) *The Proud Family (Disney) *As Told By Ginger (Nickelodeon) *Baby Looney Tunes (Warner Bros.) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Cartoon Network) *Between the Lions (PBS) *Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (PBS) *Timothy Goes to School (PBS) *Marvin, the Tap-Dancing Horse (PBS) *Corduroy (PBS) *Elliot Moose (PBS) *Seven Little Monsters (PBS) *George Shrinks (PBS) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (PBS) *Cyberchase (Seasons 1-5 only) (PBS) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (PBS) *Clifford's Puppy Days (PBS) *The Berenstain Bears (2003) (PBS) *Lilo & Stitch: The Series (Disney) *The Brak Show (Cartoon Network) *Butt-Ugly Martians (Nickelodeon) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Cartoon Network) *Make Way for Noddy (PBS) *Invader Zim (Nickelodeon) *ChalkZone (Nickelodeon) *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (Nickeldeon) *Max & Ruby (Nickelodeon) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Warner Bros.) *Teen Titans (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *Duck Dodgers (Warner Bros./Cartoon Network) *Star Wars: Clone Wars (Cartoon Network) *Megas XLR (Cartoon Network) *Catscratch (Nickelodeon) *Wayside (Nickelodeon) Slogan *"90's Kid: The Channel! Were we never forget our shows!" Schedule 2014 schedule Second 2014 schedule Third 2014 schedule Halloween 2014 schedule Christmas 2014 schedule Valentine's Day 2015 schedule April Fools' Day 2015 schedule Easter 2015 schedule Trivia